


Unrequited

by Light_It_On_Fire



Series: Unfinished Works - A Collection of AUs [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, OR IS IT, Roman's a bit of a dick in this one, Unrequited Love, Well i guess you'll never know, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: Virgil never expected his crush on his best friend form high school to actually go any where. He never even would have had the chance, what with the boy being in a relationship already.He might have a chance now, but for the sake of Patton's happiness, he wished he didn't.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Unfinished Works - A Collection of AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last work in the series, this is a few years old, at least. It should be the last old work I post for a while, unless I find some more hidden away in the labyrinth that is my google drive, lol.   
> Anyways, here's some context:  
> This story was supposed to be about Patton finding out Roman's been cheating on him, and eventually, Virgil and him getting together.

Virgil was oblivious in the matter of feelings. He was attentive in almost all other aspects of life, but not feelings. Or rather, his own feelings. He cursed that fact every day when he woke up alone. Not that he'd ever woken up _ with _ someone but that wasn't the point. 

When he was a kid, he daydreamed about finding somebody he could share a bed with, a house, and someday, perhaps an altar. Someone he could cuddle, kiss, feel safe with. Not that there wasn't anyone he felt safe with. He had a small group of friends he had befriended in his freshman year of high school that he felt at home with. 

Honestly, he says he befriended them, but it was really the other way around. He had always been a loner, moving through school without any friends. He had kept his head down, and never made any waves. That is, until one day, a boy decided that the strange emo kid who wore dark makeup would be his friend, whether he wanted to or not. 

A boy with a big bright smile who plopped down next to him at lunch one day, and refused to leave. And the next day, and the next, and the next. For the first week, Virgil just tried to ignore him, burying himself in his artwork, while the boy pestered him about what he was drawing. 

Eventually, Virgil had grown used to the blinding smile he was given everyday. And he got used to his cheery attitude, and his willingness to help others and his freckles and his puns. And he began to appreciate it. He began to appreciate Patton. He was introduced to the man’s other friends, a pair of twins, Roman and Logan. 

He got along with Logan very well. They shared an appreciation for comfortable silence, and mutually ignoring each other. They both loved the night sky, though for different reasons. Virgil loved to sketch nighttime scenes, and Logan was a bit of an astrology nut. Logan liked to look at Virgil’s drawings and correct the positions of the stars, plants and moons. Virgil, once he realized that Logan was only trying to help him, and wasn’t trying to be mean, even started to ask Logan to look them over. The twin’s first birthday that he was present for, he got Logan a mug, and used food safe paint to paint the sky exactly how it looked at the moment of Logan's birth. 

He had never gotten along with Roman really. He was loud and boisterous, and kind of annoying. He was brash, and often had trouble admitting when he was wrong. He had always complained when Virgil came over to sit with them. Patton had eventually snapped at him to stop it, and he had stopped. He resorted to mean nicknames and glaring at him. For the twin’s birthday, he had gotten Roman a notebook, painted with the same design that was on Logan’s mug. Roman had sneered at him, and Virgil was sure he had never used it, and was almost certain that Roman had thrown it away the moment he got home. 

Even with Roman doing his best to push him out of their friend group, Virgil stayed. A little bit of that was Logan, but mostly he stayed for Patton. The bubbly man had wormed his way into Virgil’s heart. Virgil’s fantasies of a relationship shifted from a faceless stranger to a very familiar, sunny-faced man. He never told Patton. He was too nervous, too anxious. He never had enough time. 

After a while, he was forced to realize that he had hesitated too long. He watched from the sidelines as the one he loved got a boyfriend, and went to the same college as said boyfriend. He watched, pretending to be happy when Patton came to him to show off his shiny new engagement ring. He watched as Patton moved into a new house with his fiance.

His fiance, Roman. 

Virgil was pretty sure that Roman knew Virgil loved Patton. When Patton had first announced their relationship, talking to Logan excitedly about how Roman had confessed, Roman made eye contact with a heartbroken Virgil, and glared, sending a very clear message:

“Don’t mess this up for us.”

So Virgil ducked his head and never said anything. He didn’t want to ruin a happy relationship with his selfish feelings. 

His heartbreak eventually faded from a stinging pain whenever he saw the couple cuddling or kissing, to a dull ache for something he would never have. 

The two, for all intents and purposes, were a happy couple. They had gone to the same college, (Roman had become an actor, Patton had studied longer to become a nurse.) that was close to their hometown.

They had bought a nice, albeit small, house on the edge of town. Patton picked up a nicely paid job at the local hospital after he graduated. Roman, while he was very talented, Virgil must admit, couldn’t seem to find a paid role anywhere.

Patton had never complained, but every time Virgil saw him, he was always talking about picking up extra shifts and he always looks tired and frazzled. Because of Patton’s extra shifts, he was often away from home a lot more than Roman was. He felt guilty whenever he came home late at night to find Roman waiting up for him. Virgil honestly hoped that Roman found a job soon. He wanted this to work out for the two of them. More than anything he wanted Patton to be happy. Seeing the tired man smile was becoming more and more rare.

Virgil himself had studied computer science in college and had gotten a job working from home. The pay wasn’t that great, but it wasn’t dismal, and he was able to rent out a nice apartment in the center of town. He also did art commissions, to help pay for the finer things in life.

He hadn’t heard from Logan directly recently, but Patton told them that he had moved up north to become a journalist. Virgil had read some of his stories lately, and was very impressed. The last time Virgil talked with Patton, almost three weeks ago, he had gushed about how Logan had told him that he was in a relationship with a psychiatrist, and they were rather serious. Virgil quietly hoped that he would be invited to the wedding, if they got married.

On that note, Virgil broke out of his musing. He had drifted into his own thoughts again. He sighed, shutting off his computer. He wasn’t going to get any more work done today, he knew. The commission he was working on was of a couple snuggling up close to each other next to a campfire. Normally, the drawings he did of couples and romance never bothered him. This one just kept bringing back unpleasant memories. He wasn’t going to get anymore work done, he knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
> My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)  
> My asks are always open, and Anon is turned on, come scream at me!


End file.
